1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transferring mechanisms, and more particularly, to an automatic transferring mechanism used in automated production line.
2. Description of Related Art
In automated production line for manufacturing, a transferring mechanism is employed to transmit workpieces to enhance efficiency and save labor. The typical transferring mechanism includes a pick-up assembly and a transferring assembly adjacent to the pick-up assembly. The pick-up assembly picks up a workpiece and releases the workpiece to a fixture in the transferring assembly. The transferring assembly transmits the workpiece and the fixture to a next workstation. When the pick-up assembly releases the workpiece, the transferring assembly is in a moving state, an accuracy of the releasing of the workpiece is thereby reduced. In addition, the workpiece and the fixture may be damaged by the pick-up assembly if the pick-up is done incorrectly, therefore a yield is reduced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.